Wand Staff
by I. M. Rally
Summary: Inspired by the show, SVTFOE. Not only he owned the Medal of Everlasting Life, but he also owned a magic wand staff. Aggie became the new owner of the wand staff that Xibalba found, owned, and inherited it to each human of two families after giving up inheriting for decades. This happens after The Book of Love and Friendship and before (possible) Book of Life 2. Pls read & review


Not only he owned the Medal of Everlasting Life, but he also owned a wand staff. Xibalba has lot of magical things like the medal, his Sword of Seven sins, his snake staff, and finally the wand staff. Unlike the rest of his things, the wand staff is made for good and band, and it kept every good and bad magic in balance. Before it became a wand staff, it was suppose to be a big howlite that was attached to a long stick as its handle, and it was hidden in an unknown enchanted cave that Xibalba, and his brother, El Chamuco, found when they were knights. The magic of the howlite was function only to someone who held its handle. Xibalba was once the owner, and able to control its magic, until he was banished and became ruler of the Land of the Forgotten. He can still control the staff, but only with dark magic, which he didn't want to use it somehow. Realizing he can't use the wand staff anymore, Xibalba, disguised as a human, decided to inherit it to the humans in the Land of the Living. Unexpectedly that Xibalba gave the wand staff to two humans in each generation, which each human has a limited time of owning the wand staff. When a human held it, the wand staff transformed its appearance according to their personality and favouritism of things. Xibalba's decision of giving the wand staff to a human he selected is to give him/her 20 years of using it, until he has to steal it back and give it to the new owner, which is another human from another family. When the old generation of the two human families just died out, he inherited the wand staff to the next generation of the previous one; to the 'most trusted' offspring of each previous owner. It's been centuries since Xibalba became the keeper of the wand staff, and inheriting it to the humans of the same two families. Time came that the dark god gave up inheriting the wand staff when one of his selected human knew about his identity, turned against him, and took advantage of the wand staff to use it to destroy him. Luckily, Xibalba secretly stole it back before the rogue human used it against him. He also gave up watching the new generations of one of his selected families as he inherited the wand staff to someone else rather than to the new generations of the rogue human.

Now this generation is different. It's been decades since the last two owners of the wand staff gave up using it, and Xibalba took it and kept it for safe keeping. When he already found a new human who he can trust on, it's time for him to inherit the wand staff to his mortal best friend without disguising himself as a human.

For the first time in the history of the wand staff inheritance, Xibalba set up a wand staff ceremony that was held in the Land of the Remembered, with La Muerte's permission. He planned the ceremony to be held in the Land of the Forgotten, but only a few Remembered souls can attend. When the wand staff ceremony has started few minutes ago, La Muerte and Xibalba were waiting for Aggie to receive the wand staff in La Muerte's throne room. The wand staff that Xibalba held has an appearance already. Its head was a big pink heart with a red cross behind it, and its handle was white with red cross pattern all over it, possibly that the previous owner was a nurse or has a personality of a mother.

The tar god didn't expect that Aggie invited her parents to her wand staff ceremony as they have dislike at first sight on him, the same as Xibalba to Aggie's parents. He only expected that the Imaginary teams (Main, Honorary, and Back-up) had attended. Since they were Aggie's parents, Leo and Bernadette stood up besides the two gods. They are comfortable with La Muerte, but not to Xibalba.

"It's finally nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Galido." Xibalba broke the silence, but couldn't bear to glance at the parents. "Your daughter told me and my wife all about you."

"Yes, your highness, it's nice to finally meet you too." Bernadette said in monotone voice. "Our daughter always talked about you."

As an unexpected arrival, Aggie rode on a skateboard with rocket boosters, with her black helmet on her head. She jumped off the skateboard as she landed in front of the two gods and her parents, and La Muerte, Xibalba, Leo and Bernadette ducked when the skateboard flew above them and crashed to the wall. When the two gods and the parents got back to their proper positions, Aggie eagerly stretched her arms to grab the wand staff, but Xibalba pulled it away, not giving her the wand staff yet.

"Now, Agatha, this wand staff is a big responsibility." Xibalba warned. "If it falls into the wrong hands, all of the thirteen realms could be destroyed."

Understood. Aggie snatched the wand staff from Xibalba as it changed its appearance. The wand staff's head was now a medium sized penguin that was sat down on its handle with its flippers rested on its sides, and the handle changed to black and white stripes.

"Wow!" Aggie glanced at her new wand staff in amazed. "Don't worry, Xibalba. I can handle it."

Moments later, for the first time of casting her spell with the wand staff, she accidentally set one of the houses of the Remembered souls on fire as she slowly and secretly crept off.

From the castle, Xibalba, La Muerte, Leo, Bernadette, and the I teams had watched Aggie casting the spell, which made one little disaster, and said in unison. "She can't handle it!"

For the first time of his life, Xibalba has to let Aggie stay in his castle for him to train her how to use the wand staff, and giving her the Book of Magic Spells, which contained magical spells that were created by previous human owners.

Days later, when Aggie read one of the spells, she drained a little amount of her powers and magic, and stored them in her wand staff, adding new special powers for it. She never drained her fairy and vampire magic since it always been part of her genes.

Owning and using the wand staff isn't as easy as Aggie expected.

* * *

 **So, I know what you all thinking. I was inspired by the TV show, Star vs The Forces of Evil, so i decided to make the same story of my OC with my favorite movie, the Book of Life. Please no criticism. Don't criticize.**


End file.
